Friday the 13th: Equestria
by Sdrawkcabsitxetsiht
Summary: Jason Voorhees is summoned to Equestria by Queen Chrysalis, so the evil queen can take her revenge. Thrown into a new environment, Jason finds it hard to adapt, and also experiences something he's never experienced before. Meanwhile, evil resurfaces, now that there's an unstoppable killing machine around.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jason roamed the woods of Camp Crystal Lake, as he normally did. He didn't kill campers for fun, he killed them due to horrible memories and sheer rage, which he hadn't felt in quite some time. No one had come to Camp Crystal Lake.

So he was surprised, when he saw a bright light. Coming from deep in the woods, he could see a bright green vortex floating. He knew he had to stop it.

Jason walked over to the vortex ever so slowly, and swung his machete at it. But nothing happened. He could see a face in the vortex. The face of his mother.

"Jason. Come and see me. I've got something for you to do. Mommy needs help." She said.

Jason put his hand inside the vortex, and went through it. He saw a bright white light, and everything went black.

Jason awoke in a field. He got up and looked around at his surroundings. He could see a bright sun, and mountains in the distance. There appeared to be some kind of castle structure on the mountain, which puzzled him. He suddenly realized something odd: All his fingers were gone.

This was even more strange to him. He then realized his body had become skinnier, and he was walking on four legs. He had a short tail, but still had his tattered jacket, shirt and pants. He wore gloves and shoes on his... hooves?

Without fingers, it was hard to grip the machete, so he shoved it in his belt. He would figure out something later.

It was that moment when his mother appeared to him. She stood directly in front of him.

"Jason, mommy's got a job for you. I need you to find and kill some ponies. They've been very naughty towards me, and I need to get rid of them. Jason, I need you to go to Ponyville, and punish the bad ponies. Go, Jason. Help me!" She ran into a nearby forest. Jason gave a small nod and began walking slowly towards a town in the distance.

Jason's mother walked behind a tree and changed into her true form. A black alicorn, with insect like features, and holes in her legs. Queen Chrysalis began laughing maniacally as she was about to get her revenge, and plan her takeover.

* * *

**About Half an Hour Later...**

Bon Bon trotted through the Everfree Forest, heading back towards town. After a visit to Zecora's hut, which she went there for treatment for her sickness, she wanted to get home as fast as possible to rest. The sun was going down, which made her nervous. Everypony knew that the Everfree Forest was a bad place to be, especially at night.

She had reached the outskirts when she heard a noise. It was coming from deep in the forest.

_Ch ch ch, ah ah ah._

She gulped and turned around. There was nothing. The forest was empty. She continued to walk forward when she heard it again, but closer this time.

_Ch ch ch, ah ah ah._

Bon Bon began walking faster, definitely nervous by the noise now. It was unlike anything she'd heard before. The worst part was, she couldn't even _see_ whatever was making it. Bon Bon was about to reach the forest when her saddlebag strap broke, causing it to fall to the ground. She bent down and picked it up with her mouth.

Bon Bon turned around and stood face to face with a strange pony. He was bulky, wore tattered clothing, a strange mask, and a long, sharp blade stuck out from under the mask. He held the blade in his mouth.

She screamed, and the stallion swung the blade, slashing her throat. Blood poured from her wound as she covered it with her hooves. She tried desperately to move into the town, crawling on her hind legs. She felt the stallion wrap his hoof around her tail and grabbed it. He began pulling her into the woods.

She couldn't even talk due to the blood almost choking her. She lie on the ground, with the stallion standing over her with the blade. She tried to scream, but her throat was clogged with blood.

Jason swung the blade to the mare's head, chopping it off and killing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Later that Night...**

"The Great and Apologetic Trixie does not give up! I must keep moving!" Trixie pulled her wagon on the dirt road, heading towards Ponyville. She was returning from Manehattan, after performing in front of the town. They handled her act pretty well, now that she changed the error of her ways. She had just headed into Ponyville, and the moon lit the area around her, when she heard a strange sound.

_Ch ch ch, ah ah ah._

She turned around in confusion. "What is that sound? What's going on?"

She began pulling her wagon forward when she heard the sound once again.

_Ch ch ch, ah ah ah._

It was closer this time. It was so close, she swore it was almost ten feet behind her. She turned around, charging her horn.

In the darkness, she could make out the figure of a stallion. He wore tattered clothing, and a strange mask, with markings and holes on it. Two black eyeholes stared into her soul.

Trixie let out a small yelp as the figure began advancing towards her. It held something in its right hoof. Something long, and shiny. The moonlight reflected off the object. It was a blade, and it was stained with something red.

"Stay away from me! This is the great and powerful Trixie you're messing with!" She screamed in anger.

The figure tilted its head to the right in confusion, as if it was surprised by her speaking.

Trixie charged her horn, and fired a beam of magic at the stallion. It hit him, and he moved backwards by about an inch, as if he was casually shrugging off her magic.

She fired another beam, and another, and each time the figure kept shrugging them off like it was nothing.

The figure slowly advanced towards her, raising his blade. He brought it down slowly, yet with great force. Trixie managed to dodge it, and it made a loud crack on the ground. She rolled to the side, and fired a beam of magic at the figure. Once again, he shrugged it off. Trixie stared in shock.

This was when Trixie decided to try something else. She charged her horn, and used her magic to levitate the blade out of the stallion's hoof, and send it flying towards a nearby house.

"Trixie has disarmed you, you foul stallion!" Trixie shouted, and bucked him with her hind legs as hard as she could.

The stallion took about two steps back before resuming his posture.

Trixie was now terrified. "What's the matter with you? Why can't you-" Before she could say anything else, Jason grabbed her by the throat, picked her up, and threw her to the ground. Trixie took a few seconds to cough and catch her breath as the figure walked away. She breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around. Her wagon was nowhere to be seen. She grew angry. How dare that stallion attack her and steal her items! She turned around to see the stallion with the blade in his hoof.

He struck her with great force, launching her into the wall of a house about 15 feet away. She hit the wall, with the wind knocked out of her, and a good size gash on her right foreleg. Blood poured from it. The last thing she would ever see was the stallion walking away into the distance.

* * *

Jason had finished killing the pony. At first he was confused by their ability to speak, but he now realized it was like how it was back at Crystal Lake.

He suddenly heard a voice, speaking to him from inside his mind. The voice was his mother.

"Jason, you've done very well. But don't kill anypony else for now, mommy will take care of it all. Go back to the forest."

Jason began walking back to the woods, where he would patiently wait for his mother's instructions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The town was in shock the next morning. Discovering the body of a pony? Horrifying. Aware of the fact that any one of them could be next? Even worse for the townsponies. Some stood crying, and some ran around panicked. One thing for sure: It was not pretty. The townsponies stood in a crowd around Trixie's body. So imagine the shock on Twilight and Spike's faces.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Twilight questioned. She and Spike walked through the crowd. "Excuse us." She said politely. She and Spike came to the front, and gasped. Twilight felt confused and scared. "Who would do this?" She asked. Spike just stared in shock.

"Someone was really, _really _mad at her to do this." Spike spoke in a tone which stated he was both shocked and very nervous.

Word spread around Equestria pretty quick that somepony was murdered, and soon, Princess Celestia herself flew down in a carriage to the scene of the crime, accompanied by the Royal Guards, and the rest of Twilight's friends soon showed up into town.

"Woah, what happened?" Rainbow asked, staring at Trixie.

"She was... murdered!" Rarity said, fainting.

Celestia spoke to the Royal Guards, and pointed in the direction of the Everfree Forest. They nodded in unison and all marched over towards the forest. "I'm not sure what's going on here. I know one thing for sure: It's unlike anything that's ever been in Equestria. I've picked up a new magic signal." Celestia walked over to the Mane Six. "I've sent my Royal guards to investigate. They will bring back anything they find."

"Your majesty, we've got another one!" A pegasus Royal Guard shouted to Celestia. Celestia opened her wings and began flying to their location, with Twilight and her friends following.

They reached the outskirts of the Everfree Forest, and this time they were more disturbed than before. Spike threw up on the ground, and Fluttershy covered her eyes.

The corpse of Bon Bon was just her body, no head. The neck had squirted out blood like a geyser. Her chest was stained with the dark red substance. This time, Twilight was angry.

"Okay, whoever is doing this, is going to be in serious trouble when we find them!" She shouted, breathing heavily.

"Don't ya worry, Sugarcube. We're gonna find 'em." Applejack tried to soothe her, patting her back.

"The Royal Guards are going to investigate. They will come back if they find anything." Celestia tried to reassure Twilight. The Royal Guards marched into the forest, ready for anything. However as they walked in, they thought they could hear a noise. A quiet and faraway noise.

_Ch ch ch, ah ah ah._

* * *

There were six Royal Guards, armed with sharp spears, and their horns for strong magic spells. They all had the same mindset: If they could successfully defend the princess, they could fight against whatever was threatening them.

"Alright, what we need to do, is spread out into groups of two. There's six of us, so three groups of two. Let's move out in separate directions." A white pegasus stallion spoke to his comrades, and the group spread out.

* * *

"Do you really think that it's a pony who's doing all this?" Two Royal Guards were moving along deeper into the forest. They had separated from the group, and were a little unsure of their task.

"Of course. Anypony could do that. But one thing's for sure: You'd have to be pretty dumb to cross the Princess." The Guard replied to his partner. Little did they know, Jason was behind them. Jason knew to wait for his mother to tell him what to do, but he had marked the woods as his territory, due to memories of Crystal Lake. He would kill whoever trespassed.

Jason's machete went down on the guard's head, slicing it in half, spilling his brains everywhere. The other guard turned around in shock, and fired the biggest beam of magic energy he could. He sent the strange pony flying into some trees, and smiled a smug smile. "I've got him!" He called to his teammates. "Nopony could survive direct contact with advanced magic like that." He noticed that the stranger was getting up, and advanced towards the guard. The guard threw his spear at the stranger, and it went through his chest, but he kept moving. The guard gasped, and Jason sliced his head off.

Jason noticed that four other ponies advanced towards him, all throwing their spears at him. Jason deflected two of them with his foreleg, but two of them went through it.

"He's not stopping! Our weapons aren't working!" The guards shrieked. Jason threw his machete at the guard's head, and it flew straight into his eye. The guard let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground. Another guard punched Jason, but Jason punched his head off in response. He retrieved his machete and stabbed another guard through the chest, killing him. Only one guard remained. The white stallion. He began flying away, out of the forest.

After the guard fled, Jason began walking around the forest, when suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him. A cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, he stood face to face with a tall, slim creature. It had the body parts of at least ten different animals, and it seemed to speak.

"Hello, Jason. My name is Discord, and I've been watching you for quite some time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jason heard a twig snap and instantly turned around. He came face to face with a mint green unicorn with a similar color mane. She wore a nasty glare and held what seemed to be a sharp piece of metal.

The mare had tears in her eyes as she angrily spoke. "You did all this, didn't you? The Royal Guards couldn't catch you? Well, I'm going to finish the job!" She lunged towards him, jabbing the metal into his chest. Blood poured out from the wound, but the stallion was not bothered. He yanked it out and threw it on the ground, much to the unicorn's surprise. Blood stopped pouring as he advanced towards her. The mare backed up into a tree, and Jason shoved his foreleg against her throat, pinning her to the tree. He held the machete in his other hoof.

Before he could chop her head off right then and there, Lyra thrashed and kicked, and managed to break out of Jason's grip. She immediately began dashing into the direction of Ponyville, and Jason began to slowly follow her.

* * *

Twilight sat at a table eating breakfast with Pinkie Pie. She had been so caught up in the murders that she hadn't even eaten anything. Princess Celestia had told her that she and Luna would solve everything, and Twilight should keep an eye out. So Twilight decided to get some breakfast, and her friends went back home, save for Pinkie. Pinkie wanted to try and cheer her up.

Twilight and Pinkie noticed Lyra dash past their table, and past Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara, who sat at a table across from them. And then a stallion they had never seen before walked past.

"Who's that?" Twilight asked. The two turned to look at Jason.

Jason was on the warpath, and he saw his target run past a brown stallion and a pink filly sitting at a table eating food. Jason, instead of walking around them, decided to kick their table, flipping it over and spilling their food all over the ground. The filly first looked shocked, then glared at Jason. Her father gave him an angry look and sneered, "Sir! You asked for this!" He put his hooves up in a fighting stance.

"Get him, daddy!" His daughter shouted.

Jason noticed his target getting away. He turned around, and lifted his hockey mask up, giving Filthy Rich and his daughter a nice look at his disfigured face. Filthy Rich's expression went from angry to scared, and Diamond Tiara just stared with wide eyes.

Filthy Rich grabbed his daughter's hoof and began dragging her to another part of town. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go home." He said, looking dead ahead. Diamond continued to stare as she was pulled away by her father. Jason put his mask back down and turned around, and slowly began walking towards Lyra, who went and hid in a nearby house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: About Ten Minutes Before Lyra...**

"Yes, Jason. I know I may have startled you, but I apologize. For I am the Spirit of Chaos, and I've seen your work. It's amazing how one pony can accomplish what you can. I'm a big fan. But, I'm not even sure if- oh, forget it. Let me show you around." Discord snapped his fingers, and he and Jason were teleported to a bizarro-world version of Ponyville. Buildings floated in the air, the ground had a checkerboard pattern, and cotton candy clouds floated up in the sky.

"This is where I live. I know it's not the cleanest place, but it certainly is comfortable." Discord teleported next to Jason. "Anyhoof, I have to show you something."

Discord snapped his fingers and Queen Chrysalis appeared. Discord held her up in the air by her horn. He snapped his fingers again, and she transformed into Jason's mother.

"You see, Jason, this... thing was exploiting you. She's not really your mother. She tricked you."

Jason raised his machete, angered and hurt at the delusion. He watched his beloved mother transform into the hideous black creature.

"Jason, no!" She held her hooves up to defend herself. That didn't help. The machete just went through her hoof and through the back of her neck. Jason yanked it out, and Discord's eyes flashed with pleasure as he felt the warm blood splash on himself. Jason sheathed the bloody machete.

"Now, let's try and-" Discord was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound. Dark clouds filled the sky, and the sky turned black. The ground turned a deep shade of red. And a long, evil laugh filled the air. It got louder, and louder, until Jason saw a bright white light. It blinded him, and the next thing he knew, he found himself back in the forest.

That's when he heard a twig snap.


End file.
